


You charmed the heart right out of me

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco can sing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, just the three being super fluffy and sweet, sort of songfic ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: Hermione sings to herself while cooking supper for the boys' first visit to her flat, and Theo and Draco show up early and surprise her.For the prompt "Theo, Draco, and Hermione singing"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	You charmed the heart right out of me

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after finishing Hogwarts, perhaps as Hermione starts her first job at the Ministry, but she’s dating Theo and Draco. It feels as though it would fit with my [All That’s Best of Dark and Bright universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734746/chapters/59793856) as a ‘later’ fic, but it stands alone well enough I think!

_ “Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone? _

_ It's left me for a spell…” _

Hermione stood by the stove and stirred the garlic, orzo, paprika, sweetcorn and tomato into the already cooking chorizo and onion in the pan, humming softly to herself and swaying in time with the song in her head. 

The boys weren’t due for another fifteen minutes at least, and she wanted it all perfect for their first time over at her flat. Admittedly it wasn’t the fine grandeur they were used to with their respective mansions and upbringings, but she hoped they’d feel comfortable there all the same. 

She’d adjusted her wards on the floo to let them come and go, but so far they had yet to take her up on her open door policy. For some reason they had both proved skittish about pushing her or invading her privacy. 

__

_ “But I don't mind,  _ _ 'cause _ _ with you I find _

_ I'm always feeling well... _

__

_ — two, three, four! _

_ You charmed the heart right out of me” _

She shuffled the contents of the pan around as she started the second verse, hair swinging wildly in its ponytail as she bobbed about, and nearly leapt out of her skin when hands closed on her waist and Theo crooned the next lines softly over her shoulder. 

__

_ “Don't need no broom, I'm flying free _

_ I think by now it's plain to see _

_ I'm nothing without you _ _ … ” _ __

He finished with a chuckle and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Hello, love,” he said. “We’re a bit early.”

“So I see,” she said archly, looking over her shoulder to find Draco standing behind him by the fireplace. They were both wearing muggle clothing, which was odd but very welcome. Draco had light blue and still extremely expensive looking jeans on and a smart white shirt that made him look like a model, and Theo sported a darker pair of jeans and a slate grey, round-necked jumper. 

“Celestina Warbeck?” Draco drawled. “Really?”

She quirked her lips at him and brandished the wooden spoon as if about to start a duel with him. “Judge not, Malfoy. Or no supper for you.”

With an answering twitch of his mouth, he bowed his head theatrically low. 

Hermione turned back to the stove but went still when she heard his rough, musical baritone as he approahced from behind her. 

_ “Your every wish is my command _

_ My fragile heart is in your hand _

_ And now, at last, I understand _

_ The magic about you…” _

She swallowed and as he set his hands on her hips and nipped playfully at her ear, she breathed, “I didn’t know you could sing, Draco…” And he really could. His voice was beautiful. 

In answer, he took up the next part of the refrain, with Theo’s slightly less secure warble for support, and he punctuated the lines of the song with a succession of kisses further and further down her neck until she was shivering and leaning back into him.

__

_ “I'm losing all control _

_ My chest is one big hole _

_ Inside you'll see my soul _

_ Happy as can be _

_ 'Cause _ _ , babe, you charmed the heart right out of me!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
